Ignis in anima
by violetaotakugirl
Summary: Shindou Takuto había encontrado en la sumisión y el dolor un nuevo sabor, uno indescifrable; uno del que se había hecho totalmente adicto y dependiente. KyosukeXshindou, IbukiXShindou Advertencia: R18 lenguaje no apto para menores de edad.


_**Ignis in anima**_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Sintió como sus piernas eran abiertas por completo, incluso podía jurar que parte de sus articulaciones se habían lastimado. Gimió con fuerza, oponiéndose un poco a la brusca entrada del peliazul a su interior; mas por supuesto no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

Estaba atado en la cama, desnudo, con solo la chaqueta del uniforme del Inazuma Japan en su torso. De un momento a otro el peliazul hizo más presión en sus rodillas, logrando que de su garganta un fuerte grito de dolor se ahogara_-Frustrante- _pensó. No es que fuera quejumbroso, pero la elasticidad que en ese momento le estaba exigiendo Tsurugi, junto a la inaudita habilidad de no gritar mientras era penetrado; literalmente era inhumano. Jadeo nuevamente, sintiendo sus pies contraerse, sus muñecas se movían de un lado a otro, tratando de calmar los impulsos de soltarse. Tsurugi lo tenía sumido en un vaivén de placer, que te hacía perderte, quemarte hasta el más incognito rincón de tu ser.

–Kyo-su-ke–Gimió su nombre. Removió su cuerpo y sintió varias lagrimas recorrer su mejilla, le dolía, le quemaba por dentro a pesar de que su cuerpo estaba impuesto a ese tipo de encuentros, la verdad, sus quejidos eran parte de su diversión y la eterna devoción hacia la práctica sexual, ya que realmente el peliazul no lo hacía a propósito. Después de todo habían llegado a ese nivel gracias a él. A nadie más. Shindou desde sus inicios en la práctica sexual había buscado el placer carnal, alguna manera de llegar a algo mucho más lejos que el simple placer de la penetración, de unir dos cuerpos como si fuese la cúspide más alta del néctar del mismo cuando aquello era mentira.

Una absurda mentira.

Tal vez por el hecho de haber despertado el lívido a la edad de 13 años toda su mente o _"pureza" _se había ido para siempre; aunque lo hubiese conocido con su mejor amigo, al que _"amaba"_ descubrió que no estaba feliz, no estaba lleno, se sentía incompleto. Simplemente que algo faltaba. Fue en ese momento que había descubierto que el placer no se podía encontrar con solo el amor, que para encontrarlo se debía incluso corromper la moral con la que había sido educado. Amaba contraer su cuerpo con desesperación y exigirle cada vez más, exigirle tanto hasta que terminara de alimentar por completo su hambrienta llama placer…

Abrió su boca en busca de oxigeno, dejando salir un largo alarido. Kyosuke cuando estaba con él no media fuerzas, y eso lo comprobaba cada vez que encajaba sus uñas en sus muslos, con fuerza, abriéndolo tanto como le fuera posible, mas por supuesto _-y por obvias razones ya mencionadas-_ a Shindou no le molestaba en absoluto.

Había encontrado en la sumisión y el dolor un nuevo sabor, uno indescifrable; _uno del que se había hecho totalmente adicto y dependiente._

Tsurugi sonrió complacido, mientras su boca se entretenía fuertemente en morder y succionar todo lo que estuviera a su alcance, entre ello se encontraban principalmente los pequeños pezones cafés- rosados del pianista, el cual emitía fuertes gemidos en respuesta a sus acciones. Negar que le encantaba ver esa cara de sufrimiento y placer entremezclados, sería un pecado para Kyosuke, una vil y gran mentira.

Amaba profanar su cuerpo de una y mil maneras, deseaba, anhelaba; marcarlo, morderlo. Mostrarle al mundo que él era su único dueño, que no había nadie más que pudiera brindarle aquella satisfacción banal. Que jamás, bajo ninguna circunstancia alguien tocaría su cuerpo con el mismo fuego y lívido con el que él lo hacía. Se recargo mas sobre su cuerpo, buscando llegar tan profundo como le fuera posible, es decir, Shindou de alguna forma siempre había sido demasiado estrecho y poco elástico –a pesar de todo su ejercicio- se podía tachar como que efectivamente era el que tenía menos flexibilidad de todos. A su entrada le pasaba lo mismo, por más veces que estuvieran en aquella situación Takuto seguía siendo jodidamente estrecho. Tanto que a Kyosuke se le antojaba delicioso entrar, asfixiarse en el exquisito placer de su estrechez; incluso podría excitarse solo de pensarlo.

Se recargo a un mas en su cuerpo, sintiendo el miembro del mayor rozar su estomago, logrando así que en el fuerte y pausado vaivén se mantuviera literalmente masturbando al castaño. Kyosuke casi desesperado al ver la boca del castaño semi abierta, buscando gemir con fuerza, sus ojos cerrados y su rostro sumido en el más puro placer, busco sus labios. Obteniendo como respuesta una fuerte mordida del pianista, que sin más empleo toda la frustración que tenia al no poder gemir abiertamente como quisiera, logrando con aquella acción que el labio del peliazul sangrara. El afectado limpio sus labios, por supuesto sin poder impedir que la sangrare siguiera brotando. Sonrió, sus ojos se afilaron y sin poder evitarlo alzo la mano. Shindou le miro con temor, removiéndose nuevamente debajo de su cuerpo, mas todo fue en vano cuando sintió la fuerte mano del ojiambar chocar contra su mejilla estrepitosamente.

–Supongo que te gusta que te trate como una puta desobediente ¿no es así Shindou?– susurro el menor a su oído. Shindou gimió de nuevo, esta vez debido a la brusquedad que con su mano izquierda Kyosuke ejercía en su muslo, mientras con la derecha enredaba y estiraba las largas y onduladas fibras de su cabello entre sus dedos. Literalmente le regreso la mordida, logrando hacer sangrar de igual forma el labio del más bajo, justo, para después de eso robarle el aliento con un demandante beso, tanto, que sentía que quería aspirar su espíritu en aquel contacto nada sutil.

Enredaron sus lenguas, compartieron sus salivas y lentamente sentían como el éxtasis llegaba, como el placer sin ningún preámbulo se apoderaba de cada célula de su cuerpo, el sabor a metal de ambas sangres se mezclaban, incluso al punto de dejar un pequeño hilo de la misma, entremezclado por supuesto con saliva, bajar desde la boca hasta la barbilla del peli caoba. El beso se mostro asfixiante, rememorando una y otra vez la entrega que ambos hacían de sus cuerpos, el vaivén era marcado de forma fortuita, duro…buscando llegar cada vez mas y mas adentro, incluso si pudiera cuanto amaría partirlo en dos, llegar hasta sus entrañas y llenarlo por completo de él, que en sus pensamientos no hubiese nada mas aparte de su nombre, de su esencia, de sus ojos, de su saliva, de su sangre. Que Shindou entendiese que no necesitaba a nadie más. Solo a él, a nadie más que a él.

–Takuto–El peli azulado susurro su nombre, separando al fin sus bocas, le recorrió con la mirada, observo sin ninguna pisca de arrepentimiento el golpe mercado en la mejilla del pianista. Shindou ante el llamado sonrió, correspondiendo de inmediato la insana sonrisa que el menor le había obsequiado.

Sinceramente ambos estaban hechos el uno para el otro.

La fuerza de la penetración pasó de ser lenta y profunda a rápida y desgarradora, Kyosuke ejercía toda su fuerza física y Shindou solo podía someterse al exquisito dolor del vaivén, gemía, danzaba entre las sabanas y su cuerpo podría competir en ese momento con un contorsionista. Incluso, justo después de que sus piernas fueran levantadas a lo que las articulaciones del mismo le dieron cabida, cuando Kyosuke volvió a entrar de una sola estocada de su cadera, Shindou había sentido que ni el gritar era suficiente para expresar lo que sintió.

El sudor ahora recorría ambos cuerpos, incluso con la ventilación encendida, se sentían quemar como el infierno mismo. Vinieron mas estocadas, mientras el peliazul se encargaba de doblar al mayor, al punto de incluso hacerle llegar sus rodillas a la cabeza. Era estupendo como el ser humano sumido en el placer, era capaz de realizar actos que cuerdamente jamás realizaría. Era la delgada línea que separaba al límite físico, emocional y moral del humano.

–Duele–Jadeo de forma suprimida Shindou. Dejando salir varias lagrimas en el proceso, uniéndose en el infinito mar de emociones que el menor le causaba, necesitaba más y cuando lloraba Kyosuke sabia eso, era de esperarse entonces que sin más preámbulo la velocidad aumentara hasta que juntos tocaron la cúspide del orgasmo, uno largo, sonoro, exquisito y único. Aquel tipo de placer que solo se experimentaba en aquellas situaciones, fuera de la moral, fuera de regla. –Eres un sádico–Recrimino el mayor con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción en su boca, incluso sintiendo como las lagrimas aun corrían por sus ojos, mientras con su lengua limpiaba los restos de sangre que había en la comisura de sus labios –Kyosuke…

El menor sonrió, llevo sus manos al nudo que había en la cama y por fin después de varias horas las soltó. Noto como las cuerdas habían quedado marcadas, salió de su interior y se separo de su cuerpo, gruñendo y respirando de forma entrecortada, observando el cuerpo de Shindou rendido en la cama.

Moretones, rasguños, marcas, mordidas, sangre, sudor, semen.

Todo se mezclaba en su cuerpo, todo encajaba perfectamente con aquella deslumbrante presentación de Shindou Takuto, respirando e forma forzada en la cama. Su vista dio con la puerta, sintiendo como era observado, pudo deducir con facilidad quien era mas no le importo. No le importaba nada más que no fuera Takuto.

–Te amo Takuto–Repitió de forma suave, enredando su cuerpo con el del mayor entre sus brazos, lamiendo su oído y buscando una posición para estar más cerca de su cuerpo. Suponía que el fisgón ya se había ido, es decir Kyosuke lo había descubierto y por su seguridad más valía que así fuera. No hubo respuesta de Shindou, no la necesitaba, con el simple hecho de sentir como se aferraba a él entendía que estaba lo suficiente cansado para responderle, pero sabía perfectamente que ambos se correspondían, fuera de la moral y de los limites encontraban en los brazos del contrario el sentimiento del amor, odio y placer entremezclados.

En la vida ocurren accidentes, muchas veces algunos peores que otros, inclusive puedes quedar atrapados en ellos sin siquiera darte cuanta, incluso puedes no participar en ellos, pero sin lugar a dudas te estarán atormentando la cabeza como en ese justo instante le pasaba al portero del nuevo Inazuma Japan.

Había escuchado, había observado…Ese maldito chico creído, prepotente, aquel le que le despedazaba el orgullo en pedazos, que lo humillaba y que incluso se burlaba de él en la cara… más bien ahora ¿Qué mierda pensaba? Se removió en la cama, alzo su mano y miro al techo, jamás debió salir de la habitación al escuchar los fuertes ruidos que provenían del cubículo vecino, pero realmente de alguna forma Kyosuke le preocupaba y ¡Que sorpresa se había llevado! Nunca, jamás pensó verse envuelto en aquella abochornante y por supuesto peligrosa situación. No podía evitar escuchar a Shindou en su cabeza, su lastimero _"duele" _ sus lagrimas, sus sollozos, su cuerpo jadeando y gimiendo. En ese momento su propio cuerpo se encontraba extraño, sentía miles de cosas revolotear debajo de su estomago, sintiendo casi asfixiarse con el mismo oxigeno _-cosa por supuesto ilógica- _Ahora el pelicafe estaba dentro de su mente en un 100%, no solo por que lo veía como un rival, sino que ahora había descubierto aquella nueva faceta de Shindou, una herida, una donde lo veía una y otra vez siendo abusado por el peliazul. ¿Eso era correcto? ¿Por eso siempre estaba en contra de la vida? ¿Qué traumas tendría en su cabeza? ¿Por qué dejaba que Kyosuke le hiciera esas cosas? Chasqueo los dientes molesto, se removió de nuevo en la cama y sin saber cómo o el por que su mano se encontraba ahora en sus pantalones, de mas, se acariciaba suavemente de arriba abajo, comenzando a gemir, mordió su labio cuestionándose de que era lo que hacía ene se momento, mas no se podía detener. Lo peor de todo fue cuando en un fuerte gemido el único nombre que había escapado de sus labios había sido el del castaño.

Shindou Takuto.

_**Fin**_

_**Continuara**_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Supongo que fue corto, si pero verán esto es una gran parte de la historia que llevara tres capitulo en total de este fic tanto KyoTaku como MuneTaku, la verdad hubiera deseado esperar mas para ir llevando la relación de estos dos trasada en Galaxy, en fin espero sea de su gusto y les guste este nuevo tipo de narración que estoy empleando, me estoy esforzando mucho para alcanzar este nuevo estilo~ le dedico este capitulo a toda Familia Inazuma Eleven, estoy de vacaciones y espero actualizar pronto este fic como los otros, ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Cómo creen que ahora se vayan desarrollando las cosas? ¿Quieren mas lemon?~ en fin recuerden que sus comentarios animan a un autor a seguir ¡escribiendo! Hasta luego. Por cierto si quieren seguir la actualización de mis fic no olviden darle like a la página oficial de facebook: FanficVioletaotakugirl?fref=ts

Sin mas hasta luego~


End file.
